


The Dare Game

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 21 dares, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Karaoke, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ ‘Oh god, Dan!’ Nico gasped out, his breathing hitching. Daniel grinned.‘I thought I was the one with Big Dick Energy.’ he said triumphantly. Nico smirked slightly while all the others groaned.‘I’m gonna be sick.’ Carlos said, pretending to throw up.”Or, how a game of 21 dares ends up with Nico and Daniel getting together.





	The Dare Game

“Daniel, we thought you weren’t coming anymore!” Seb exclaimed, voice slurred slightly already. “Nico was starting to miss you!” he added, bumping his shoulder against the Renault driver’s.

“I missed him too.” Daniel chuckled, sitting down opposite Nico and giving him a wink. Nico winked back, waving slightly at the Aussie. Max pushed a beer towards his teammate, before turning back to Carlos, leaning in a little closer than was probably necessary. Nico noticed too and raised an eyebrow at Daniel, silently asking if the Aussie knew more about what was going on between their teammates. Daniel shrugged and rolled his eyes in return, taking a sip from his beer.

“Anyone up for a drinking game?” Charles suddenly said. Sebastian immediately turned to the young man, giving him a disappointed frown.

“How do you know about drinking games Charles?” he asked. Charles blinked, fumbling for words.

“What did you think I did when on vacation with Pierre?” Charles eventually said. Sebastian turned to glare at the young Frenchman, who sunk a little further into his chair, while Kimi just gave Charles a curious look.

“You and Pierre?” he asked. Charles flushed a deep red, and a similar blush came to Pierre’s cheeks. Sebastian only then seemed to realise what Kimi meant by that and gasped.

“Oh my god, you have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell us.” he said in shock, looking at Kimi for help. The Finn just shrugged and sipped at his glass of vodka, shuffling closer to Sebastian and wrapping an arm around his shoulders in an effort to console him.

“Yeah, last time I checked I wasn’t the only one with a secret boyfriend in here.” Charles answered, folding his arms over his chest. Almost all eyes fell to either Daniel or Nico at this moment, but the two seemed rather oblivious to their stares.

Carlos let out a frustrated noise, getting ready to say something to the two, but Max elbowed him to distract him. Charles, still ignoring Sebastian’s betrayed looks, cleared his throat.

“About that drinking game…” he started. Kimi threw the last of his vodka back.

“Let’s do this. 21 dares?” he asked. The others shrugged and agreed, knowing that as long as the alcohol kept flowing, things would be fine.

The first person who ended up with a dare was Charles, who did seem a little apprehensive at that prospect. But when the dare was only to make out with Pierre, he seemed to mind less, drawing the Frenchman in for a kiss without hesitation, immediately parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Sebastian grumbled something under his breath, slumping against Kimi’s side as he glared at the young Toro Rosso driver.

Once Charles & Pierre had finished, the game commenced again, this time landing on Daniel. Charles instantly knew what he’d dare.

“Give Nico a lapdance.” he said, grinning mischievously. Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise, but then he grinned and stood up.

“Very well then.” he said. Carlos meanwhile kicked Nico until the German pushed his chair back a little, making room for Daniel. Daniel walked over and promptly straddled Nico’s thighs, grinning down at him whilst starting to slowly grind his hips. Nico swallowed thickly, eyes trailing over Dan’s body, his t shirt clinging tight against his frame. Dan’s hands brushed over Nico’s shoulder and down his chest, the smirk not leaving his face.

“Like what you see?” Daniel purred, lowering his hips until their crotches grinded together. Sebastian quickly slammed his hand over Charles’s eyes. Kimi shrugged before doing the same with Pierre

“Oh god, Dan!” Nico gasped out, his breathing hitching. Daniel grinned.

“I thought I was the one with Big Dick Energy.” he said triumphantly. Nico smirked slightly while all the others groaned. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Carlos said, pretending to throw up. Max, sitting next to him, rolled his eyes and shoved his elbow into Carlos’s ribs.

“Alright, if you want to take it further, do it after we’re done here. Next round?” Max called out. Daniel finally got off Nico’s lap, winking at him. 

“Taking it further sounds tempting.” he said teasingly. Nico grinned back and returned the wink, but settled back into place, saying his numbers when required. 

Throughout the next round, Daniel and Nico were both distracted, even when Sebastian and Kimi were forced to sing My Heart Will Go On. The two Ferrari drivers made quite a show out of it, especially Sebastian. They did end it in a perfect Titanic pose, Kimi in front with a more than pissed off expression on his face as Sebastian pressed up against his back with the widest grin ever.

The other drivers all clapped, but Nico could feel Daniel’s eyes on him, instead of focused on the Ferrari performance. He glanced over, Nico not even looking away as he got caught staring.

Nico was secretly hoping the night would close on this, but Charles insisted the game should keep going, and the next dare was for Nico. He knew what it would be about, andhe knew that he couldn’t back out. Max grinned at him.

“I dare you to kiss Carlos.” the Dutchman suddenly said. Nico’s eyes widened in surprise and Carlos groaned, shoving Max’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to.” he whined. Max rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Nico you can choose, kiss your current teammate or your future teammate.” he decided. Nico swallowed thickly and turned to Esteban, who paled when he realised what was about to happen.

“Future teammates, right?” Nico murmured, thinking about all the rumours of the past few weeks. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Esteban’s lips, the Frenchman letting out a squeak and pulling away almost instantly, eyes falling on the now grumpy Canadian next to him. Lance glared at Nico, throwing his arms around Esteban’s shoulders.

“You do know we’re together right?” he grumbled. Nico blinked in surprise.

“But I had to kiss my future teammate..?” he tried. Lance’s glare intensified.

“Well go kiss Daniel instead, Esteban is mine.” he said decisively. Nico turned to look at Daniel, who grinned

“How do you even know I’ve held talks with Renault?” Daniel said. Nico blinked.

“What… talks with Renault? You might be my future teammate?” he asked. Dan shrugged but then nodded. Nico’s grin widened and he shuffled closer to Daniel.

“That means I get to kiss you.” he murmured, before pressing their lips together, smiling as he finally got what he wanted.

“So, are you 2 now official, or..?” Carlos asked slowly as they pulled away from each other. Daniel looked at Nico, their grins matching now.

“Definitely.”


End file.
